


"Yes s-sir." --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: So Magnus was offered a job because he was on the streets and Alec found him then told him about a maid job he'd look the part in.





	"Yes s-sir." --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky ff? Alright *cracks writing fingers* lets do this! I hope you enjoy.

Magnus lived on the streets because his mother and step dad died in a fire at their family home, Magnus got out alive fortunately and has been alone for 3 years. Magnus is 25 now and he had no luck finding a job because he didn't have formal entire for the interviews, so when he saw a neat and tidy man walk up to him with big hazel eyes he thought it was an officer of the law. "Hello, my name is Alec Lightwood and I'd like to offer you a job if your interested?" The man called Alec said smoothly and it made Magnus' heart beat wildly because this man was handsome! "Y-yeah, I'm interested." Magnus said and Alec smirked deeply at the eager caramel-skinned man. "May I know your name, gorgeous?" Alec said in his sexy deep voice that made Magnus melt into a puddle. "M-magnus Bane.." He said as he looked deeply into Alexander's eyes and he didn't want to look away from them. "Well then Magnus, lets get you new outfits. After you." Alec said as he opened the limo door for Magnus to get in, Magnus' blush deepened as he sat in the limo. Alec got in after Magnus and the limo roared back to life, taking them to their destination. 

**.10 minutes later.**

The limo driver got out and opened Magnus' door for Magnus to get out, Alec got out himself with a big smile. Magnus and Alec walked into the very expensive-looking clothes store and Alec picked out 5 outfits for Magnus to try on, Magnus looked shocked at the things that Alexander was buying him, a choker? A leather corset?! Then Magnus realised what kind of job this will be. He silently whimpered at his shameful arousal pocking out of the silk panties and brushed against the gentle fabric of the red and black maid outfit. "Magnus darling? Do the outfits fit okay?" Alec called from behind the door of the changing room. "Uhh yeah it fits." Magnus flirted back, opening the door wide of Alexander to see the outfit he picked. Alec widened his eyes at how beautiful Magnus looked and drolled a bit and Magnus smirked as he licked up the droll with one tongue stroke, leaving Alec breathless and Magnus giggled playfully at the reaction. "W-we... need to move on." Alec said once he got his breath back and covered Magnus' body with his jacket that looked huge on him, Magnus let his eyes drifted downwards at Alexander's huge co-- "Lets go." Alec said interrupting Magnus' thoughts as he gently held Magnus' hand and pulled him out the store. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!


End file.
